Ieyasu's B-Day Fest (2019)
Event Period: 01/24/2019 5pm (PST) to 02/03/2019 5pm (PST) 'Sample' During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. Even if the player didn't choose to fall in love with Ieyasu in the main story, it's still possible to enjoy spending time with him during the event. This Event features two stories starring Ieyasu: #'Waiting (Tables) for You:' (features Sasuke and Kenshin) #'His Precious Memories: '''Know more about Ieyasu's childhood. Each story has two endings: a Premium and a Sweet. Premium endings grant attire, and Sweet endings grant voice clips and makeup. Clearing both Premium and Sweet endings of a story unlocks a Secret ending, that picks up where the Premium ending leaves off. *By logging in on the event page, you receive a ''1st day bonus (500 gold and honey). Ieyasu's Birthday for Two is available in the shop during this event: *'Special Gift for Ieyasu '(2019)' '''comes with a special photo, story in his POV, Voice Clip and "Mini Ieyasu with Chilli Pepper" accessory. - ''700 coins *'Deluxe Gift for Ieyasu' (2018) comes with a special photo, story in his POV, Voice Clip, and "Mini Ieyasu Baloon" castle accessory. - 700 coins Buying both stories grants "Mini Ieyasu on your Head" accessory. 'Bonuses' *'Glowing Sunset Garden View' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold - Clear 2 endings (Premium or Secret) within 36 hours of entering the event. *'Effect: Autumn Leaves Flowing - 'Early Clear Bonus: Silver - ''Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. *'Usual Kimono (Ieyasu)' - ''Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - Clear every ending by 01/18 11:00 (PST). *'Yellow Floral Pattern Kimono '- Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. *'Chapter Ticket x 5' - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear all Premium Endings. *'Wild Flower Hairpin''' - Double Ending Bonus - Clear both sweet and premium endings of His Precious Memories. *'Sweet Ruffled Obi' - His Precious Memories Premium Bonus - Clear His Precious Memories Premium ending. *'His Sun Umbrella' - His Precious Memories Secret Bonus - Clear His Precious Memories Secret ending. *'Bearyasu on Your Shoulder' - Waiting (Tables) For You Premium Bonus - Clear Waiting (Tables) For You Premium ending. *'Ieyasu B-Day Fest 2019' - Personal Glamour Bonus (90000) - Raise your personal glamour to 90.000. *'Peridot Eyes' - Personal Glamour Bonus (60000) - Raise your personal glamour to 60.000. *'Sophisticated Blush and Lips' - Personal Glamour Bonus (30000) - Raise your personal glamour to 30.000. *'Elegant Rose Gloves '- Personal Glamour Bonus (15000) - Raise your personal glamour to 15.000. 'Ranking Bonuses' *'Elegant Floral Yellow Dress - 'Top 200 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. *'Ieyasu's Haori Coat' - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000 and 5000 bonuses. *'Paper Decoration with Lantern - 'Top 1000 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. *'Gacha Token - 'Top 5000 Bonus - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. 'Lucky Time Schedule' *01/26 5:00 pm to 01/27 5:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold *01/28 5:00 pm to 01/29 5:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold *01/31 5:00 pm to 02/01 5:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold *02/02 5:00 pm to 02/03 5:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour Category:Events Category:Birthday Events